A Few Broken Windows
by mavrick588
Summary: She let out a silent scream. It had been Years since she had been contacted by him. Night mares plauge her. When she waked up a certain changling is there for her. I hope the story is better than it sounds. my first Fanfic let alone ONExSHOT. Please RxR


**3:47 AM.**

**The air was calm. Absolute silence save the quiet breathing of a girl. Her pale face was still, and stoic. The small alarm clock on the table to her right ticked away another minuet. **

**3:48 AM **

**The girl's once still and placid face began to show movement. Soon her face contorted into one of pain. Small beads of sweat formed on her face. Her body grew restless. The girl's arms soon began to thrash about but grew still quickly thereafter. Her eyelids moved subtly, signaling that her eyes were moving rapidly beneath their shield. She let out a silent scream.**

**Inside the dark girl's head the nightmare grew stronger. She chocked on smoke, and the foul air that reeked of rotting flesh and brimstone. Small geysers made themselves known. She took in a scene that was all too familiar. A vision that she had experienced before. A landscape she had only seen twice in reality. And both of these landscapes consumed her homes. She was able to salvage her current home with the help of her friends. Her father's power was too great for her birthplace though. One she was not able to salvage. She gazed upon the sight and looked away. She defeated this evil. So why did it still haunt her? **

'_You will always be graced with my presence.' _**A familiar voice said.**

'_You have never been welcome here. Leave me__.__'_ **She choked out.**

'_Am i not allowed to talk to my only daughter?'_ **He laughed.**

'_You are no father.' _**She said.**

'_You made that very clear the last time we spoke'_**He said venomously. **

'_why can't you just leave me be?'_

'_because your daddy's little girl'_ **He said with a wicked tone of humor.**

**Darkness. The nightmare was over. She took the opportunity to calm down. Her eyes shot open. The girl sat up in bed and looked over her surroundings. **

'_It was just a dream._' **She reassured her self aloud. Her belongings were sprawled across the room. A few things appeared to be broken, not many. She looked to her bookshelf. Only one spell book remained shelved. Her feet swept silently across the bed, reaching the floor. She reached for the book, but received a shock of red energy. Levitating it with her powers the sorceress placed the book in a trunk, and locked it securely. After lighting a few candles the girl assessed the damage further, until she heard a knock. Opening the the door, four concerned teens stared back at her.**

'_Raven are you alright?'_ **asked Robin.**

'_Fine'_ **She retorted.**

'_I would believe that is i didn't wake up glowing black and flying around my room'_ **shot back Beast Boy.**

'_I just had a nightmare, that's all'_

'_Raven are you sure you're alright?'_ **asked Robin a second time.**

'_Yes I'm fine just go back to bed.'_ **she said assuring them. Raven slid the door shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. **

**Beast Boy knew she was okay, but something told him not to leave her.**

**She took a deep breath and heard another knock at the door**

'_I said i'm fine. Go to bed.'_ **she figured it was Robin being persistent.**

'_I don't buy that'_**responded a certain green changeling.**

**She was shocked. For some reason she never expected Beast Boy to stay at her door.**

'_Raven i know you better than you think. you don't lose control like that'_

**This comment enraged her. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. she slid the door open to reveal her face. Her lips turned into a threatening scowl and her eyes had a red tinge to them. Beast Boy felt the air change, but didn't notice her eyes. He stared at her scowl and wished that she smiled more often. She had a rare devastating smile. She squinted her eyes and stared up into his trying to convey the message more clearly. **

'_Beast Boy, you have no idea what goes on inside my head. nor would i ever want you to know. With that being said i don't want, nor need your help...Especially with my control that i have absolutely no problem with. Thanks for your concern.'_

**she was about to slide the door shut when he caught the door with his foot. Se wasn't getting off that easy.**

'_Not true Rae. I have been inside your head before, and we have been friends for too long for me to just leave you like this in the middle of the night.'_

**She stayed silent forgetting that little fiasco. Why is being so freaking persistent?**

'_and how exactly would you be leaving me, if you left right now? i am fine'_

"_come on Rae, let me in'_

'_No'_

'_i can just force my way in, i don't want to have to do that though.'_

'_i swear to god Beast Boy if you so much as-'_

**he grabbed the door with his hand and opened the door.**

'_if i so much as what? try to help you, you'll kill me?'_ **he paused and stared at her. her hair began to sway. A result of the power radiating from her body. She was getting annoyed, it was becoming obvious. She looked so pretty in the candle light.**

'_WHY WON'T You let ANYONE help you EVER?! why won't you let me help you? is it really that hard for you?'_

'_I don't need anyone's help... And if i ever do i'll ask for it.'_ **she added quietly.**

'_Why do you care so much. Who the hell do you think you are? you walk up to my door and barge in demanding that i do this and that?! What is it to you if i have a nightmare? if I happen to get a little upset? if I-I..' _** she meant the words to come out harsh, and they did until she started to stumble.**

'_i care because i just want to see you happy. thats all i want. and i want to know you're okay.'_

**they looked away from each other embarrassed. only then did he notice the disarray her room was in.**

'_i know somethings wrong when your room starts to look like my room.'_

**he chuckled and a small smirk tried to sneak onto her face. she kept her head down and noticed something shining on the floor. she picked it up with her dark energy. She felt the small piece of metal. a reminder of what almost was. The small little charm had saved her life, had saved everyones'. Such a small and simple symbol of the kindness and hope he had given her on the darkest of days.**

'_do you really mean that?'_** Raven asked him**

'_yeah'_** he said. she held the shining necklace up and placed it into her own hand.**

'_you kept it?'_** he asked.**

'_yes._**' she confessed even more embarrassed.**

'_After all these years?_**'**

**she looked up at him. '**_i never wanted to lose it_**.' she handed him the necklace. he held the small piece of copper in his hands. ' **_it reminds me that people care_**'**

'_i care Rae.'_

**They both paused in awkward silence.**

'_i know you do_**' he put the penny to his lips and put it around her neck. he held her face in his hands.**

'_i care a lot Rae'_** he lent down and kissed her.**

**and she returned it.**

**soon they heard the sound of windows blowing in and the sound of pages flipping rapidly. Furniture was rotating around the room. They parted briefly. She looked away embarrassed. The tinkling of glass hitting the floor resonated throughout the tower. loud thuds were also heard. furniture finding the ground. He looked at her. and pulled her into a tight hug. **

'_sorry._**' he muttered into her hair. she pushed him away and looked up at him. **

'_for what?_**'**

'_This_**'**

'_It's not your fault i should have more control__._**' as she said this she regained control of the glass and put the shattered windows into place. The long spindled cracks were sealed with dark energy. she exhaled and the pane became whole again rather than thousands of tiny particles.**

'_you have plenty._**' he said. he grabbed the charm around her neck and pulled it up to her face. '**_If you can defeat the baddest guy out there. You are more than excused to have a minor slip up here and there_**.' he finished with a smile.**

'_thanks_**' she said gracing him with a small smile.**

'_no problem_**.' he slowly leaned in to kiss her. '**_you think they would mind a few more broken windows?_**' he joked**

'_they can bite me_**' **


End file.
